


83. Breakfast

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren receives the script for The Break Up and of course runs to Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	83. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 8, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Chris was expecting the call that came an hour after the script was emailed. What he wasn’t expecting was the stream of profanities that greeted him when he picked up the phone.

“Jesus, Darren, stop yelling I can hear you,” Chris said, pulling the phone away from his ear. He liked being able to hear out of both ears thankyouverymuch.

“Goddamn motherfucking asshole shit heads,” was the response he got from his usually eloquent co-star.

Chris closed his laptop. He wasn’t going to get any work done today. That was fine it wasn’t like he didn’t have a million deadlines. Darren’s mental breakdown needed to come first. “Where are you?”

The non-sequitur was enough to halt Darren’s rant. “Home.”

“Do you need to come over?” Chris asked although it wasn’t really a question. He knew Darren well enough to know that he’d happily teleport  himself into Chris’ house if he could.

 “No.”

Chris rolled his eyes. A beat.

 “Yes,”

Twenty minutes later, Darren was lying on the sofa, his feet on Chris’ lap and a couch pillow over his head. He had been screaming into the pillow on and off since he arrived and Chris was seriously starting to get a little concerned for his sanity.

“Are you still alive under there?” Chris asked after a couple minutes of silence, “Or should I call on your teenage posse so you can share all  _your feels_  with them?”

Darren threw the pillow at Chris who used his lightning quick ninja reflexes to deflect the pillow and send it toppling over the side of the couch. Okay, so he was trying to catch it but Darren didn’t need to know that.

 “I don’t get it, man.” Darren said. He picked at the throw draped over the back of the couch. his eyebrows furrowed and a frown marring his face. “What are they trying to do? Are they just purposely sabotaging Blaine now?”

 “This is a good thing, Darren,” He said slowly as if talking to a preschooler. Chris patted Darren’s knee reassuringly. “You should be glad they’re letting you use Blaine’s obnoxious puppy dog eyes for more than just mooning over Kurt.”

“And I get that but cheating? They’re making Blaine into a fucking cheater and he would never do that to Kurt.”

Chris shrugged. “Hey, we wanted drama and they gave us drama.”

“Fuck, I only keep saying that shit because you wanted it so much.” Darren glared at Chris. “This is your fault Chris Colfer.”

“My sincerest apologies, DC,” Chris replied sarcastically. “Seriously, though, don’t you want Blaine to do something other than pine for Kurt? I was going to start calling him Bella  if they kept it up.”

“Whatever man, you get Sarah Jessica Parker and Vogue.com and fake New York. I get cheating.  _Cheating._ ”

“Hey, Kurt’s the one who’s going to get cheated on. Shouldn’t I be the one more upset?”

“Fuck you, Colfer, you love this.”

He had to admit that he did. It was exactly the kind of material he could sink his teeth into. He hadn’t been as happy with Kurt’s storylines and while this was another reason for Kurt to be sad, at least it meant he had more opportunities to flex his acting muscles. And maybe even get a new love interest.

“How long do you think it’ll take before Kurt starts dating again?”

Darren looked at him in disgust, withdrew his feet from Chris lap and crossed his arms over his chest. The only thing missing was a pout and he’d have completed his transformation into a five year old.

“Kurt and Blaine are meant to be.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. But c’mon aren’t you a little excited at the thought of new people and new storylines?”

“No.”

“Fine. Be a baby.”

Darren huffed but didn’t respond. He curled deeper into the couch and pulled the throw over himself. Chris poked Darren’s knee before he stood up and headed to the kitchen, resigned to the fact that he was saddled with a fucking child for the afternoon.

He pulled out the box of waffles from the back of his freezer and grabbed a couple of things in there as well. With practiced hands, he popped two waffles in the toaster with a slice of cheese on top of each one, heated a couple of slices of ham in the microwave and quickly put the sandwich together on a plate.

Chris snagged a Diet Coke and some of the weird guava juice that Darren liked before heading back to the living room.

Darren looked up at him with big betrayed eyes that he usually reserved for Blaine. “You left me at my time of need.”

“Yes, Darren, I’m going method and have decided to channel Kurt for today,” Chris deadpanned. He placed the plate on the coffee table and watched as the dejected look on Darren’s face shifted into one of delight.

Darren bounced up to a sitting position, swiped the plate from the table and took a gigantic bite. The crumbs on his sofa was a small price to pay to stop Darren from spiraling into an all out fanboy depression.

“I take it all back. I’m never cheating on you.” Darren told him happily.

“We’re not together, Darren.” Chris reminded him patiently.

“Haven’t you heard?” Darren asked through another mouth full of waffle, ”We’re totally on. You’re totally in love with me.”

Chris wrinkled his nose at him, feeling a little queasy. “That’s because they’ve never seen you eat.”


End file.
